Rebel Girl
by Jasey Rae1
Summary: First chapter rewritten. wh00t. Read and review!
1. Just a Quick Ride

So, the first rewritten chapter. I'm already working on 6, and thinking of the end. I'll try not to flake this time, although I'm sure my SnapexLily fic fans are wondering wtf happened to me D: I'm working on it though. Hope this is an improvement, I think I've grown alot as a writer. I know that this is extremely old, but I'm too lazy/clueless to fix anything. Sorry bout that, read and review and keep an eye out for the next chapters :)

* * *

"Damnit!"

I frantically pressed buttons on my iPod, trying to get it to come back to life. A battery with a red 'X' over it appeared on the screen momentarily, before shutting off again. Grumbling, I tossed it aside, hitting my skateboard. I knew I was supposed to stay in the locker room, but then again, these were special circumstances. Randy was in a match, and if I just took a quick ride to pass the time, he'd never even know the difference, right?

I thought about it for a moment, weighing the pros and cons in my head. A quick ride couldn't hurt, could it? Of course not, I'd only be riding for five minutes tops anyway. A smirk on my face, I grabbed the board and bolted out the door. I rolled around the corridors, jumping random boxes along the way. Someone yelled something at me, but I ignored them, they probably didn't even know my name anyway.

I checked the clock on my phone and stepped back on the board, bringing it to a stop. I started back the way I came, nonchalantly pressing buttons on my phone as I rode. Suddenly, the Nightmare Before Christmas beanie that was on my head was gone. I felt the top of my head and looked back, John was holding the hat in his hand, arms crossed. Still locking eyes with him, I continued forward until I heard a shrill scream and a high pitched yelp. The skateboard flew from under my feet and I fell several feet away, hitting the cold concrete with my head and elbow. The back of my head was throbbing, and intense pain shot up and down my arm.

"Chloe!" Someone screamed, I looked up and saw a busty blonde leaning over a small white dog.

John had rushed over and was also examining the dog. _I guess that's what stopped me_ I thought, I sat up, another rush of pain hitting my head. I grabbed at my skull, not noticing the blonde woman stomping towards me, tears in her eyes. I did however notice when she pulled me up by my arms with surprising ease and shook me.

"You little _brat_! You could have killed my precious dog! I swear, I'll…"

"Torrie, ease up, she's new here." John interrupted her, gently checking the dog for injuries, "Her paw is broken."

Gasping at the news about her dog, she dropped me back on the floor in shock. If I didn't hurt all over and if John wasn't staring holes through me, I may have gotten up and started throwing punches.

"Torrie, take her to the vet and get her fixed up. Then take her back to the hotel room and I'll see you there." John said, kissing her on the cheek.

She sent one more icy glare at me before saying, "Love you," and leaving. John turned on me and sighed.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Whatever. You should probably get your stuff and head back to Randy's locker room. He'll kill you." He replied.

"Shit, you're right. Help me up, my head is killing me." I said, holding a hand out.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me up halfway to my feet before loosening his grip and almost dropping me.

"John!" I screamed, trying to scramble to my feet.

I looked up at him and followed his gaze to my older brother.

"Hey, Randy." I said timidly.

He glanced from me to my skateboard to the beanie on the floor and back to me.

"I'm in trouble, huh?" I asked.

* * *

REVIEW! 


	2. Dumb Dog

"Why in the hell were you skateboarding in the building?" Randy yelled at me.

"I was bored. Maybe if I had something to do other than waiting on _you_, I might not be so bored!" I yelled back.

"Shut up, Ashton! This isn't easy for me either. I have to deal with keeping up with you and my job and I've still got to figure out what I'm going to do when school starts." He replied, trying to keep his cool.

"So why are you taking it out on me? It isn't my fault!"

"I'm not taking it out on you! Look, this is off subject, you ran over a dog with a skateboard you weren't even supposed to be riding."

"Look, I'm sorry about the dog. I feel bad. But I don't feel bad for its owner. She's a bitch."

"Don't cuss, Ashton. You never used to do anything wrong. What happened to my sweet little sister?"

"I grew up, Randy. Look, I had to deal with a lot after you left to be a wrestler. Mom and Dad thought you were a total screw up and they got tough with me. I was supposed to be perfect. I had to have straight A's, I had to be captain of the cheerleading team, I had to be that child that you weren't." I said, tears prickling my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ash." He said, moving to hug me.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted, "If you cared, you wouldn't have left me."

"I didn't know!" He said, moving back.

"You never tried to find out, you didn't even check on me!"

"Would you stop playing drama queen? God, its so fucking annoying." Randy shouted.

"Leave me alone, Randy! Just let me rest." I said, tiredly.

"No, look, there's still the issue of the dog. I can't just let you get away with it." Randy said. A knock on the door startled us both. Who would be here at four in the morning? Randy walked across the room to open the door. Torrie was there, holding a piece of paper.

"This is the bill for Chloe's foot. I'm holding that little brat responsible." She said, glaring at me. She handed Randy the bill, turned her nose and walked out.

"Super bitch…" I muttered under my breath.

"Great. Now I have to pay for some stupid dog. Give me your skateboard and your CD player. That's your punishment. I'd make you pay for this, but I know you're broke." He said.

"But Randy!" I whined, "What am I supposed to do when I wait for you?"

"Be bored. That's another part of your punishment." He replied, taking my things and putting them in his bag. I huffed at him and rolled over. Before I knew it I was asleep.

A/N: First off, WOW. I got 10 reviews on the first chapter. I've never done that before and I'm damn proud of it. When I checked reviews I was expecting somewhere around three, 2 of them being flames. Well, I'm glad people like this, and I hope this works out alright. And to answer someone's question, shes around 14. R&R!


	3. Hot Bod

No, I'm not dead. I know it seems as if I dropped of the face of the earth, but I haven't. Hope I don't dissapoint with this chapter like the last one. The last chapter was possibly the crappiest piece of crap I've ever written. I apologize for that.  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The next morning, I woke to a sleepy and frustrated Randy shaking me.

"Leave me alone" I whined.

"No, get up. I have to go somewhere today." He replied, shoving me off of the side of the bed.

"God, Randy, leave me alone!" I yelled, pulling the blanket off the bed and going back to sleep on the floor. He sighed and left, slamming the door behind him. I took it as a sign that he was gone. I crawled back into the bed, falling back asleep in no time.

"John! What the hell are you doing!" I heard someone scream, interrupting my sleep for the second time that morning. I looked up at the doorway to see Queen Bitch herself and her matching dog who was wearing the exact same clothes as Torrie. At first I didn't realize what the hell she was talking about until I felt the arm around my waist and glanced over my shoulder to see John sleeping, his arm around me.

"John, wake up!" I said, throwing him off of me.

"What is it, Ash?" He replied groggily. He looked over towards the door where Torrie was still standing, open-mouthed.

"What's wrong?" He asked stupidly.

"She thinks that we were sleeping together John." I said. He leaped up, eyes wide and said in disbelief, "What!"

"I knew you were watching her but I didn't think I'd find you two in _bed_ together!" Torrie cried from the door, her eyes watering. After shooting an angry stare at me, she turned and stomped away.

"God, she is such a drama queen." I said, looking over at John.

"What the hell just happened?" He replied, standing up.

"She saw you laying all over me and assumed the worst." I said, looking at the nearest clock which read 10:18.

"I can't believe she thought we were sleeping together. You are like the last person I'd ever sleep with." He said, shaking his head.

"Why am I the last person you'd ever sleep with you jackass?" I asked angrily.

"You know I didn't mean it like that. God, Randy is going to flip." He said, shaking his head, "Until he comes back I guess its just you and me."

"Try and resist my hot body, John. I'm underage you know." I said, laughing.  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Thanks to a friend who said that John and Ashton should sleep together. Next chapter up soon, I seriously sware, its already half written. I'm trying to catch up with things. Sorry. Reviews fuel the fire for me so I'll go faster the more people that want it posted. This is the one I got the most reviews I've ever had on right? I can't remeber but I think it is. If its not, oops. Well Review for me cuz you love me.


	4. Technically

John had left about ten minutes ago, trying to get Torrie to let him back in their room. I was channel surfing, trying to find anything on when I heard a loud slamming sound against the outside wall. I peeked out the door to see Randy holding John against the hallway wall.

"You were SLEEPING with her! I asked you to baby sit, not fuck her!" Randy yelled, tightening his grip on John's arms.

"I told you, man, we weren't _sleeping_ together. Well _technically_, we were but we seriously weren't, like, doing it." John replied.

"Then why did your girlfriend call me in tears saying how upset she was that you were cheating on her?" Randy asked.

"Because she's a bigger Drama Queen than Pete Wentz on his blog after a breakup." I said, stepping out into the hall.

"Shut up, Ashton, this isn't about you." Randy replied.

"Hey, I'm the one who got laid; I think it is about me." I replied.

"You didn't get laid, Ashton! You're not helping us." John shouted.

"Us? Hey, he's got you in a death grip, not me." I said cockily.

"Ashton!" John said.

"Shut it! Both of you!" Randy said, "I want to know what happened."

"All right, let John go and I'll tell you." I replied. He reluctantly let him go, revealing the red outline of his hands on John's arms. They both followed me back into the room, closing the door, blocking out the nosey people who were trying to find out what had happened.

"Okay, I was in here sleeping and I hear this awful screeching noise and I wake up and Torrie is there, screaming and crying and crap. I asked her what was wrong and she's like 'John! Boo Hoo' and then I looked and John's like got his arm over me and he's like all over me, but he's just a messy sleeper, ya know?" I said quickly, in almost one breath.

"But there wasn't anything else, right? Just the sleeping thing?" He asked.

"Nothing!" John said, exasperated.

"Well, I'm not thrilled my baby-sitter fell asleep, but I guess I'll let it by. Since you didn't actually do anything. And I'm sorry about freaking out like I did. And John?"

"Yea?"

"You've got to do something about that girlfriend of yours."

ABCDEFG

Sorry its so short! I'll try to make the next one longer, but I've been working on this fic I started a looooooooong time ago that is really cool lol. Review and tell me how much you love this lol. Oh, and BTW: I've noticed I've been getting less and less reviews. I know there are more people reading. What is wrong with taking two seconds, turning off the pop-up blocker, typing 'Good chapter keep them coming :D', and pressing send. Its discouraging when I get 3 reviews. Better than none, but worse than 10. Let me know you love me! And go listen to some Gym Class Heroes. PS: Baby Don't Get Hooked On Me is the most insensitive song ever. Don't forget! TAXI DRIVER! Ok, done ranting now.  



	5. Tricky Little Person

Summer was slowly slipping away and all I had done so far was get into trouble. There had been no trips to the skate park, no swimming, no doing anything. Unless you count the traveling I do with Randy, but hell, I'm always stuck sitting somewhere waiting for him. Maybe I'd have more fun if he trusted me more.

But I've been doing an awful lot of waiting on him lately. Its like he's been doing extra stuff all the time and leaving me with someone. I've had to change my baby sitter though. John is kind of scared to be around me too much now, with Torrie breathing down his neck over me and all.

The day that pretty much changed my mind about Randy was also the same day that I got into the most trouble I've ever been in in my entire life. And that's a damn lot of trouble.

I was walking around, trying to find Randy who was late coming to get me from Rey Mysterio. I had to walk a little bit fast though, I had snuck out and I figured Rey was looking for me by now. I was walking by tons of doors I didn't recognize and I was pretty much lost. I was kind of hoping Rey_ would_ come and get me.

And then I heard it, two people were talking, and one of them was Randy.

"I've got to work whenever I can, as much as possible. I'm willing to do anything as long as I'm around the fans." He was saying.

"You're already on Smackdown, do you want to be on velocity too?" The other person asked.

"Yes, anything." Randy replied. That's when I got mad.

"RANDY! Do you have any idea how hard it is dealing with this whole babysitting thing? I'm struggling with bouncing around and crap and you're trying to make it harder on me!" I screamed at him, bursting in.

"What the hell are you even doing here, Ash?" He asked.

"Trying to find you since I never even see you anymore!" I said.

"Look, you don't even know what you're talking about and you really should be with Rey." He replied. Just then Rey came in, glaring at me angrily.

"You're a tricky little person." He said, grabbing my arm and starting to drag me back with him. I went along with no fight, and I heard Randy sigh. Damn him, doesn't he know how hard it is to get used to this? I've got people who hate me and I don't have anyone to hang out with. And he's trying to make it worse on me, I sware he is so egotistical!

"You'd better stay still this time." Rey warned. I sat in the chair set aside for me. I noticed he watched me like a hawk, never turning his eyes away from me. I don't blame him though, I guess I sort of deserved it.

"Hey, Rey." Randy said, coming in.

"Come to get rebel girl?" He asked.

"Yea, come on Ashton." Randy replied. I didn't move.

"Ashton, don't be difficult." He said, shaking his head. I still didn't move, I just sank further down.

"Fine, be a bitch." Randy said, leaving. I wondered if I had won. A triumphic smile crossed my face. Soon it faded though, as Randy came bursting back through the door, John behind him. Randy grabbed me by my arms, pinned them to my side and lifted my top half, while John lifted my legs.

"Damn both of you!" I said, trying unsuccessfully to wiggle free. I finally managed to kick John in the stomach, causing him to drop my lower half, and I got away. I ran as hard as I could with no idea where the hell I was going. I needed to think. Or cry. Or something.

I stopped in a hallway, it was empty and I was tired. I sat down and started thinking. Why would Randy want to do that to me? Was I so mean that he wanted to spend all his time away from me?

"Ashton!" John yelled. I jumped up, but went right back down when John jumped on top of me.

"Oww! John!" I said, struggling under his weight. He pinned both of my arms to the ground and sat over me on his knees.

"Ashton, listen to me. You are being a bitch. You were eavesdropping, and you over-reacted and you don't even know what happened." John said quietly.

"What is there to know?" I growled.

"What you don't know is why he's taking all this extra time." John replied.

"What kind of reason could he possibly have?" I snapped, still struggling.

"Ashton! Sit still! Damn it, he's taking the time because he's quitting at the end of the summer so you can go to school." I stopped moving.

peterlewiskingstonwentzissohawt

Yea, takes out my underscore things. So text it is. Hopefully this chapter will shock you and give you some insight to Randy. I tried to work really hard on this and amazingly, this came out as two pages on microsoft word. I had actually writte 2 and a half pages, but I thought this would be a good place to stop this chapter. Criticism is appriciated, like if I'm using bad grammar or something. Thanks bunches for reading, REVIEW! PLEASE! lol. This is like my most successful fic ever though and I'm so proud of it. :Theres 3 in the hall, from those pictures in the closet, 2 in the bedroom, from that night I lost it, and one deep inside me determined to stay, they don't get any bigger, but they don't go away.: Rascal Flatts; Holes.


	6. Cheap Ass Hotel Chairs

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"He doesn't want you to have to stay with anyone else because he knows he's the only one who gets you and he's planning on quitting before you go back to school. He wanted to give the fans a hell of a summer." John replied.

"Damn it!" I yelled, banging my head into the floor.

"Stop! Damn, girl, you know how hard your head is, you might crack the floor!" John joked, moving from over top of me.

"Why am I such a bitch at all the wrong times?" I asked, sighing, staring up at him.

"You didn't know, Ash." He said, trying to comfort me.

"Just a second ago you were pissed off cause I was being a bitch. Now its okay?" I asked.

"Look, I had to get you to listen. And I don't want you to feel bad about it." He said, "Now come on, Randy's waiting for you." He held out an arm and helped me up. I walked alongside him, thinking about how awful poor Randy must feel.

Suddenly, John stopped, jerking me back, right before Randy saw us.

"John! What the hell?" I said before he put a hand over my mouth, muffling my words.

"Look, Randy doesn't know I told you and if he did, he'd kill me. So don't say anything." John said.

"Alright." I agreed, willing to do anything to please Randy at that point in time.

Things were going great, I was being a total angel and Randy was getting his way, pleasing the fans and I sat back and watched. I was still under the high I got when I realized it was all for me. Of course it had to be ruined though, and in a very violent matter too.

It was late one Monday night, and I was hanging out in John's room with him until Randy came back. Torrie was hiding out with her girlfriends until I was gone, so I was in heaven. John and I were playing Taboo, having fun, at least until Randy showed up at the door, and just by the way he looked, I could tell he had been drinking. He really doesn't hold alcohol well at all, and he can get tipsy from a little wine cooler. I knew he was drunk as hell and I didn't really want to deal with him when he was like that.

John seemed fucking oblivious to Randy's condition and sent me on with him. I love him just as much as Randy, but I sware he is a dumb ass sometimes

"Why were you gone so long, Randy?" I asked, closing the door behind me.

"I was with some friends, whats it to you anyway?"

"I was just wondering." I mumbled.

"Well don't try to pull that shit about how I'm messing up your summer, Ashton." He slurred, laying on the bed.

"I'm not, Randy, I was just asking a damn question." I said, starting to get annoyed.

"Don't talk to me that way, I am your legal guardian and you need to start respecting me." God he was acting stupid.

"Okay, Randy, whatever." I replied, laying on the other bed.

"Look, I'm giving up my career for you, why don't you be a little bit more grateful?" He said, not leaving well enough alone.

"I said whatever, Randy." I said, mentally counting to ten.

"I could've been a legend, but I'm taking care of you. I'm giving up a chance at being a household name, and you should appreciate it, its not something easy to give up." He said.

"Well, Randy, its not like its my fault that some dumb ass had too much to drink and slammed into Mom and Dad okay?" I said. Tears were building up as I remembered the two a.m. phonecall.

"Well its your fault I have to quit."

"Shut up you drunk bastard." I said, trying to control my emotions.

"Hillary Ashton Orton, don't ever speak to me that way again."

"Randall Keith Orton" I said mockingly, "Sleep off the alcohol."

"Look, I'm not even that drunk" He said, trying to demonstrate by standing up. He was a bit wobbly, and I decided to be a bitch about that.

"Whatever, Randy, you're almost falling over."

"Am not." I stood up and pushed him down with little effort.

"Bitch…" He said, standing back up and pushing me with all his might. I stumbled back, and landed in cheap ass hotel chair and smashed it.

"Fuck you." I said, and stormed out, teary eyed-more from breaking a chair with my ass than Randy throwing me into it. I went to the only place I could go and that was to John. 

wowittakesoutrepetitivesymbolslikeunderscoressoihavetousetext

I was going to add 'for some hot lovin' to the end of that last sentence, but I resisted .1146 hits. Where are the 1146 reviews? Okay, and I couldn't remember if it was Randal or Randall so sorry if I made a mistake. Sorry I took so long, and I now allow anonymous reviews. Thanks again and review, review, review. Any ideas for future chapters are also welcome! (PS: Ashton and John will not ever ever ever be in love/ like each other/ sleep with each other/ anything of the sort. I sware cause that would be yucky.)


	7. Eww

I barged right into John's room with out knocking and immediately wished I would have. He was there, on top of Torrie.

"Oh my God." I said, gagging and closing the door as quietly as I could. Which didn't work because Torrie had seen me and was making a scene, screaming and carrying on about me being the devil's child or something like that.

"I'm going to see, now calm down, honey." I heard John say. That was my sign to go. I didn't want to half to deal with him after seeing him like that. So I went the only other place I could go, the lobby downstairs.

I sat in a chair, near the desk and I noticed the lady there was staring at me. I tried ignoring her, which didn't work since she came up to me and said, "Excuse me, but shouldn't you be in your room?"

"No." I responded coldly.

"Well, its awfully late, I think you should be in your room." She said, talking to me like I was three.

"Look, I had a fight with my brother, I'll be fine once we both have a chance to cool down, now would you leave me alone?" I asked rudely, without meaning to make it come out that way.

The woman rolled her eyes at me and went back to her place at the desk. I sat thinking about how much shit I'd gone through. As if Randy wasn't enough drama, we have to mix in Torrie and John… screwing each other. I gagged again, picturing the scene in my mind.

"Ashton!" I heard John yell from up the steps. The lady at the desk came to the base of the stairs and shushed him.

"Sorry" he replied, "But I need to talk to her." He pointed at me.

"Is that your sister?" She asked.

"Yes," he said bounding down the steps.

"Come here," He said, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the chairs. He was wearing only boxers which disgusted me even more. He pulled me back up the stairs and whispered, "Ever hear of knocking?"

"Look, I'm sorry, I was really upset and I needed somewhere to go to get away from Randy and you were the only place…"

"Why were you trying to get away from Randy?"

"The jackass is drunk and he was in there jumping all over me telling me how I've ruined his career and how I don't respect him, and all this shit and then he pushed me into a chair and broke it." I said, in one deep breath.

"Please tell me you're joking." He sighed.

"Why would I joke about breaking a chair with my ass?" I asked.

"Fine, look, we're going to talk to Randy, I'll be right back."

"Whatever…" I mumbled.

He went back to his room and told Torrie he would be back.

"Please tell me you're not hanging out with that demon spawn." She said.

"Look, she's not a demon spawn, alright? She and Randy are having some issues, and I've got to go help her." John replied.

"That little brat isn't your responsibility, okay, she's Randy's. Why do you always have to get involved with her?"

"Because that is my best friend's little sister and I've known her since she was little. I love her like she's my own sister, now I'm going to go help her." He said and started to come to the door.

"If you leave, don't you dare come back." She said with a threatening tone of voice.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"John" I said, busting in, "Stay here with her, alright? Me and Randy will be fine, we just need some time apart."

"Ashton, he put you through a chair." He replied.

"Listen to her, John, for once in her life, she's making sense." Torrie said.

"Look, I don't want to be the cause of you guys breaking up." I said.

"She's already caused enough trouble, don't let her break us up, sweetie" Torrie said, batting her eyelashes at John. I glared at her for the insult.

"Even if she is a complete slut I don't want to hurt you." I said, coming back at her.

"Look, you little skank, you need to watch yourself."

"You're the one starting shit." I replied.

"Look, just go away, you've already permenatley damaged my relationship with John, isn't that enough for you?"

That was all it took. I was already mad at Randy, and she was just setting me off. I lunged at her, shocking John and her. I grabbed a handful of blonde hair and pulled. I also threw a punch at her face.

"Damn it, Ashton!" John said, pulling on my arms.

Torrie was scratching at my face, and trying to kick me. John succeeded in getting my left hand from her hair, which made it easy for him to pull me away. Torrie touched her lower lip, saw the blood and rushed to the bath room.

"You can put me down now." I said, then calm. He dropped me on the floor.

"Ashton, why do you have to start trouble?" He asked.

"She started with me!" I argued.

"But you jumped on her! You made her bleed!"

"Well," I ran my fingers across my face and saw a trace of blood, "I'm bleeding too."

"But you started it, Ashton!"

"You know what, I think I was wrong, you don't deserve better than Torrie, you're both perfect for each other" I said, stomping out of a room for the second time that night. I left John there to figure out who was more important, and in my heart, I think I already knew who he would pick.

heresmymakeshiftdividerpeeps

I know it seems like she was making a big deal over the whole sex thing, but hey, when you're 13, 14, that kind of deal, it is a big, gross deal, especially when it involves someone close to you like that. So much drama for such a small girl! Well, I hope you're enjoying cause this story will be ending soon. I'd say 15 chapters at the most. Keep reviewing and maybe I'll finish ;) BTW: Am I doing okay with this? Anything you'd change about it? Help me out here!


End file.
